macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Shebaro-Gar Battleship
=Shebaro-Gar Class MELTRAN BATTLESHIP= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Meltrandi Battleship is the largest ship in the Meltran fleet. It is capable of ferrying large numbers of Queadlunn-Rau Power Armor and troops into combat. During the final battle of Space War I over Earth, many of these ships were lost, however, the few that remained were integrated into the UN Spacy Earth Defense Force charged with the protection of Earth, many others not allied with Earth fled the battle and still roam the galaxy. These ships had and interesting feature in that the small command section could detach from the main hull, much like the Zentraedi Queadol Magdomilla Command ship. Unlike the Zentraedi version, the Flagship was designed to go into combat and leave the command section behind to coordinate the fleet attack. Unlike other fleet flagships, this configuration was not equipped with a heavy particle beam cannon. Its most deadly weapon are the incredible numbers of Meltrandi Power Armors that it carries. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: Meltrandi Flagship Government: Meltran Zentraedi Army Manufacturer: Shebaro-Gar 8744650th Meltrandi Fully-Automated Armory Planet Crew: 4000 Meltrans MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Forward 1/3 of Ship (Heavy Particle Cannon, Command Center) 200,000 (2) Middle 1/3 of Ship (Crew Quarters, Landing Bays) 225,000 (2) Rear 1/3 of Ship (Main Engines, Engineering) 300,000 Sensor Array 1,000 (3) Main Thruster(4) 20,000 each (3) Auxiliary Engine(2) 8,000 each (3) Maneuvering Thrusters (96) 50 each Main Laser Cannons (4) 2000 each Light Laser Cannons (40) 450 each Retractable Laser Turrets (90) 140 each Retractable Missile Turrets (200) 100 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (350) 200 each Armored outer hull (per 40ft area) 300 Interior walls (per 20ft area) 20 Special Systems 8,000 (4)Detachable Command Section: Main Hull 5,000 (3) Main Thruster 1,000 (3) Auxiliary Engine 500 (3) Maneuvering Thrusters (12) 50 each Retractable Laser Turrets (4) 140 each Retractable Missile Turrets (8) 100 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (6) 200 each NOTES: 1. Depleting the MDC of the forward 1/3 of the ship will inflict heavy damage on internal systems and will force the ship to use the Sensor Array for all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The ship can still operate, but is at -1 on initiative, -1 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by one fourth. Destroying the main sensory array will have the same effect. Destroying both will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by one half. 2. Depleting the MDC of the middle 1/3 or the rear 1/3 of the ship will destroy the flagship. All power systems, thrusters, weapon systems, and life support will fail, and (2d4x10)% of the crew will be killed instantly by explosions, debris, and loss of atmosphere. There is a 70% chance the ship will violently explode. That's an explosion inflicting 1d10x10,000 MD to any object within 10 miles. If the ship does not explode, then the ship will be an unsalvageable wreck (though the spacewreck may still be valuable because of the technology contained within the remains). 3. Depleting the MDC of the main thrusters will force the ship to rely on its secondary thrusters. Depleting the MDC of the main AND secondary thrusters will leave the ship adrift in space. In an atmosphere, the battlecruiser will still be able to land and achieve orbit using antigravity generators. The maneuvering thrusters will propel the ship at 10kph in any direction. 4. Depleting the MDC of the detachable command section will likely kill the command staff (90% Chance) and will force the ship to use the Sensor Array for all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The ship can still operate, but is at -1 on initiative, -1 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by one fourth. SPEEDS: Speed (Sublight): 0.24 speed of light (38,400 miles per second) Speed (Auxiliary Drives): Mach 2.0 Speed (Space Fold): 1 light year every 6 minutes Planet bound: Can land and take off if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere for extended periods of time. Maximum Range: Unlimited (estimated life span unknown) STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 4000 m Width: 750 m Height: 700 m Weight: 182,000,000 tons (standard) Fold System: Shebaro-Gar Fold System Cluster Sublight Drive: Shebaro-Gar Impulse Drive Cluster Gravity Control System: Internal Auxiliary Engine: Shebaro-Gar Rocket Motor Cluster Sensor System: Shebaro-Gar Standard Tracking Cluster WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. Heavy Reflex Cannon The most powerful weapon on the ship, the Heavy Reflex. The cannon is hidden in the core of the ship along the main axis, and the ship separates along this axis to fire. The cannon needs five full minutes to power up its enormous capacitors and another full minute to separate the ship before it is ready to fire. The beam itself will last for one full melee and then the capacitors can begin recharging again. The cannon's strength is equivalent to 220 MT (megatons) of TNT. o Range: 100 miles (160.9 km) underwater, 200 miles (321.9 km) through an atmosphere, and 100,000 miles in space. o Damage: 3D4x100,000 M.D. per single blast. o Blast Radius: The cannon's beam width is 1250' (381 m) it has a explosive radius of 72 miles' and a crater depth of 12 miles o Rate of Fire: The cannon can fire once every eight minutes, but can fire no more then five times per hour. o Payload: Effectively unlimited 2. Main Laser Cannons/ 'Particle Beam Cannons' (4) Although not the most powerful weapon on the ship, the main laser cannons represent a large portion of the ship's firepower. The cannons are well protected by the hull of the ship, and without careful observation, the weapons' ports can be easily missed, at least until they fire. Four cannons are located on the front of the ship and the other two are located on the top of the ship, facing forward. o Range: 100,000 miles in space. o Damage: 1D8x1,000 M.D. per single blast. o Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire once per melee. o Payload: Effectively unlimited 3. Forward Light Lasers/ Retractable Particle Beam Cannons (40) Scattered across the hull of the ship are powerful anti-ship particle beam cannons, the cannons stand ready to pop out from under their sliding hatches to attack. Each turret is capable of 360 degrees of rotation with an arc of fire of 180 degrees. Three cannons are located on the top of the ship, two cannons are located on each side of the ship, two cannons are located on the bottom of the ship, and three cannons are located on the front of the ship. o Range: 100,000 miles in space. o Damage: 1D4x1000 M.D. per single blast. o Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire twice per melee. o Payload: Effectively unlimited 4. Retractable Laser Turrets (90) The Lasers Turrets are located in batteries along the all sides of ships and are used as anti-mecha and small anti-ship weapons. They are not very powerful, but if fired in large numbers they can be devastating. Six turrets are located on the top of the ship, eight turrets are located on each side of the ship, four turrets are located on the bottom of the ship, and ten turrets are on the front of the ship. o Range: 1584' (956.6 m) underwater, 3168' (956.6 m) through an atmosphere, and 60 miles (96.6 km) in space. o Damage: 2D6x10 M.D. per single blast. o Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire four times per melee, but they must fire in a volley of at least three cannons. o Payload: Effectively unlimited 5. 'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILE LAUNCHERS (200): ' For anti-aircraft defense the battle fortress is armed with medium-range missile launchers set at key locations along the ship's hull. Each launcher contains 8 missile tubes allowing volleys of up to 8 missiles to be fired at a single target per launcher. Once depleted, the missile launchers are reloaded by an automated loading system that takes 15 seconds (one melee round) to reload all 8 missiles. Armor-piercing smart missiles are usually used to avoid chances of friendly fighters being shot down by the missiles. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Aircraft o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship o MISSILE TYPES: Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. o RANGE: '''Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). o '''SPEED: '''Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). o '''DAMAGE: '''Varies, typically 2D4x10 M.D. o '''BLAST RADIUS: Varies, typically 15 feet. o RATE OF FIRE: '''Volleys of 2, 4,6 or 8 missiles per launcher. o '''PAYLOAD: Effectively unlimited due to the large ammo supply available. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: · DETACHABLE COMMAND SECTION: '''The Detachable Command Section is where the central command and control facilities are located. This section can detach from the rest of the ship and function independently of it. The Command section can attain the same speed as the rest of the ship, and has a small defensive complement of lasers, and missiles. It also has a fighter complement of 100 Female Power Armors. Typically, the command section will be left in the rear battle lines in order to allow the fleet commander the ability to coordinate the entire battle instead of worrying about her ship. The rest of the flagship can bring it's awesome battle, and sensor ability to bear in the front lines, and relay all data back to the command section. · '''ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM: The Flagship was equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main energy system (in the rear 1/3 of the ship) can supply energy to it. · LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: The Flagship had sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for up to 20,000 people for up to 20 years (air was recycled). In an emergency the life support system could support up to 50,000 people at one time. The ship contained enough food and water onboard to support the crew for up to 10 years (with recycling). · LONG-RANGE TRACKING SENSORS: The Flagship Command Center was equipped with a complex sensor system that could track and identify up to 1,500 craft simultaneously. The system had a 2,000-mile/3,200 km range. · SPACE FOLD SYSTEM: For FTL propulsion, the Flagship was equipped with a fold system capable of propelling the ship through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft (which is unknown). · SUBLIGHT ENGINES: As a backup to the Fold System, the Flagship was equipped with impulse engines that could propel the craft at speeds up to 0.24 speed of light (38,400 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines were mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the ship is limited to speeds of Mach 2.0 maximum due to hull stress. · SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS: As part of the Flagship's sensor systems, it was equipped with subspace sensors that could essentially instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the carrier. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most Meltrandi and UN Spacy mecha). Combat Summary: · Combat Actions: 3 · Strike: +1 to strike · Defence: +3 Roll +2 · Targeting System: Can track up to 1000 targets simultaneously. · MECHA COMPLEMENT: · Quaedlunn-Rau female Power Armor: 3000 · Theatre Scout Recon Pods: 12 · Recovery Pods: 10 · Reentry Pods: 20 · Shuttlecraft: 12 · Hover Platforms: 400